life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
William Price
'William H. Price'Pode ser visto no seu túmulo do seu funeral no episódio bônus do Before the Storm, veja aqui é o pai de Chloe Price e falecido marido de Joyce Madsen. Ele morreu em 2008 após um acidente de carro, e deixou até hoje muitas saudades em sua família. Chloe em especial foi a mais afetada por sua morte, e o menciona com frequência durante suas conversas com sua melhor amiga, Max Caulfield. Ele fica vivo na realidade alternativa. William reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange, desta vez nos sonhos da Chloe. Sobre William Price vivia com sua esposa Joyce e a filha deles, Chloe, em Arcadia Bay. Antes do nascimento dela em março de 1994, William e Joyce passaram um feriado em São Francisco. Em 1999, eles compraram um gatinho para Chloe, chamado Bongo. William era um homem amigável, gentil e de bom coração e um pai muito atencioso, que sempre brincava junto de Chloe e sua melhor amiga, Max, na infância delas, como organizar churrascos no pátio de sua casa. Ele também dividia com Max a paixão por fotografia. Em 2008, o gato Bongo foi atropelado por um carro. Na linha do tempo original, William também morreu em 2008 em um acidente de carro enquanto dirigia para buscar Joyce do mercado, deixando Chloe e Joyce devastadas com a perda. Pouco tempo antes de sua morte, ele começou a pintar a frente de sua casa de azul, mas nunca conseguiu completá-la, e a pintura permaneceu inacabada ao longo dos anos. No Episódio 3, Chloe diz que Joyce se culpa pelo que aconteceu, e que às vezes, ela também. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Cinco anos após a morte de William, Max retorna à Arcadia Bay para estudar na Academia Blackwell. Após fugir do confronto no Estacionamento da Blackwell com Max em sua caminhonete, Chloe menciona que a morte de seu pai foi muito difícil para ela e sem Max ao seu lado ela se sentiu sozinha e abandonada, até conhecer Rachel Amber. Quando Max procura um CD com músicas no quarto de Chloe, ela pode encontrar duas fotos de Chloe e William. Uma delas mostra os dois abraçados, com a legenda "eu + papai" e um coração do lado. A outra é de Chloe e seu pai no pátio de casa com ela segurando Bongo. Após encontrar as fotos, Max comenta que Chloe e seu pai eram muito próximos. Há outras referências à ele espalhadas pela casa. thumb|254x254px|Este cartão postal de Joyce e William jovens pode ser encontrado em meio as recordações de William que Joyce guarda em seu quarto. Se Max decidir explorar o quarto de Joyce e David, poderá encontrar uma foto de Joyce e William jovens dentro de uma gaveta no criado-mudo. A foto foi tirada há aproximadamente 19 anos quando Joyce ainda estava grávida de Chloe e é intitulada "Férias em SF com o William (e a Chloe)", com o casal se beijando em frente à Ponte Golden Gate em São Francisco. Ao encontrar isto, Max comenta que Joyce "tem um pequeno santuário para o William". Joyce claramente sente muita falta de William, mas parece que David, seu atual marido, entende sua situação, permitindo que ela guarde memórias do falecido marido no quarto deles. Quando Max não consegue consertar sua câmera, Chloe dará a ela a antiga câmera analógica que pertencia à William. Max inicialmente hesita em aceitar, mas Chloe insiste, dizendo que "seu pai ficaria chateado se ela nunca a usasse", e que sabe que Max irá usá-la muito bem. William parece ter tirado todas as fotos da família, e aparentemente compartilhava da paixão que Max tem por imagens analógicas. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Enquanto esperam Chloe chegar no Restaurante Two Whales, Max e Joyce falam sobre William. Max pede desculpas por não estar presente após a morte dele, culpada por não ter mantido contato com a família depois que foi para Seattle. Ela percebe que as coisas foram muito difíceis para Joyce e Chloe após a morte de William. Joyce explica que fez seu melhor para seguir sua vida após a morte de William, mas Chloe continua no passado e escolheu ficar brava com a morte dele, se transformando em uma rebelde sem causa. Joyce também acredita que o presente de William para elas após sua morte foram as boas memórias que ele deixou em vida; algo que Chloe não entende ainda. No lixão, ao ver uma antiga carcaça de carro, Max se pergunta se Chloe lembra de seu pai quando olha para os carros destruídos ao redor, fazendo uma alusão ao fato de ele ter se envolvido em um acidente de carro. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Este episódio muda drasticamente a vida de William. Após Chloe reclamar que sua vida caiu em desgraça após a morte de seu pai, Max fica perturbada, e reflete sobre a situação em seu quarto. Os poderes de Max atingem um novo nível e permitem que ela visite o passado usando a última fotografia que William tirou dela e Chloe juntas. Ela volta para o dia em que William morre e fica determinada a salvá-lo e impedir que Chloe sofra com sua perda. Se ela tentar avisar Chloe e William sobre o futuro acidente, eles não levarão seu aviso a sério. Ela poderá conseguir evitar o acontecimento escondendo as chaves de William dentro da pia ou jogando-as no pátio pela janela. Isto fará William pegar um ônibus para buscar Joyce em vez de ir encontrá-la com seu carro, permitindo que ele evite o acidente, ficando vivo em uma realidade alternativa. O tempo avança e Max se encontra com 18 anos nesta nova realidade, onde William sobrevive. Porém, isto vem com a consequência de Chloe ficar bastante machucada no futuro, se envolvendo em um acidente de carro após seu pai lhe dar um carro novo de presente. O ocorrido tragicamente a deixa paralisada pelo resto da vida. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Na nova realidade, Max descobre que o acidente de carro de Chloe foi causado por um desconhecido em uma SUV; semelhante à morte de seu pai na realidade original. William e Joyce permanecem um casal feliz, lidando com as dificuldades de possuírem uma filha completamente dependente deles agora. Há uma grave crise na situação financeira da família, pois as contas médicas de Chloe estão os levando a falência, chegando ao ponto de terem de hipotecar a própria casa. É revelado que a família viajou para Paris; um grande sonho que Joyce e Chloe tinham; William também revela que Chloe gostou tanto do lugar que havia considerado estudar em alguma das escolas de lá antes de seu acidente. Apesar da situação aparentemente desanimante da família, William tenta ficar otimista, e faz piadas ao falar com Max e ao analisar suas contas e empréstimos. Dentro de uma gaveta no novo quarto da Chloe, Max pode encontrar uma foto dos Price na praia, com os três membros sorrindo. Mais tarde, Max descobre que Chloe está morrendo lentamente, e resolve voltar para o dia em que mudou o destino de William. Ela tristemente deixa que William saia da casa para buscar Joyce, fazendo com que seu destino na linha do tempo original se repita, e o fluxo do tempo volte ao normal. Enquanto Max estava na realidade alternativa, a linha do tempo original seguiu sem ela, com ela e Max fazendo as pazes após Chloe pedir desculpas por seu comportamento de adolescente dramática mais cedo, dizendo que não quis dizer as coisas que falou sobre seu pai. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" William faz uma aparição no pesadelo da Max quando Max revê a cena em que ela mesma deixa que William morra mais uma vez. Ele também manda uma mensagem para Max pedindo para ela dar um oi para Chloe e Joyce. Realidade Alternativa Na realidade alternativa, William está vivo devido seu acidente de carro nunca ter acontecido. Nas férias, ele levou sua família para Paris e comprou um carro para Chloe em seu aniversário de 16 anos. Após o acidente dela, ele passou a trabalhar duro para conseguir pagar os cuidados médicos de Chloe, tendo de conciliar 3 empregos diferentes. Relacionamentos Família *Joyce Price - Joyce e William tinham um casamento feliz até ele acabar com a morte de William em 2008. É revelado por Chloe no Episódio 3 que Joyce se culpa parcialmente pela morte de William, e em episódios anteriores fica claro que ela sente muito a falta de William, tanto nas recordações que guarda dele pela casa e também durante uma conversa com Max. *Chloe Price - Chloe é filha de Joyce e William, que era muito alegre e positiva até a morte de William em 2008, seguido pela rápida mudança de Max para outra cidade, sem manter contato com ela. Estes eventos parecem ter afetado Chloe profundamente, pois ela se rebelou contra sua mãe e seu padrasto. Joyce revela que a última vez em que viu Chloe realmente feliz foi durante o tempo que ela passou com William. Na realidade alternativa, William passa a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando de Chloe, que agora está paralisada, chegando ao ponto de conseguir três empregos para pagar as contas gigantes dos cuidados médicos que Chloe precisa. *Aaron Price - Aaron é irmão de William. Uma carta dele pode ser encontrada no quarto abandonado de Chloe no segundo andar na realidade alternativa. Ele pede desculpas por não poder ajudar financeiramente a família de seu irmão como gostaria. Amigos *Max Caulfield - Max é como uma segunda filha para os Price, devido ter crescido como a melhor amiga de Chloe e passado a maior parte do tempo com ela e sua família durante a infância das duas. Max ficou triste quando descobriu sobre a morte de William mas não pôde estar ao lado de Chloe e Joyce para lhes dar apoio, pois se mudou para outra cidade pouco tempo depois do ocorrido. Frases Marcantes Curiosidades *A antiga câmera de William que Chloe dá para Max em "Chrysalis" é baseada na Polaroid Image/Spectra. *Várias sequências de áudio não utilizadas extraídas dos arquivos do jogo do Episódio 5 mostram William culpando Max por tê-lo deixado morrer de novo e ter aceitado/recusado o pedido da Chloe alternativa. Elas sugerem que os desenvolvedores planejavam colocar William na sequência do labirinto do pesadelo de Max, mas cancelaram esta ideia por algum motivo. *Quando Max volta no tempo para quando tinha 13 anos e esconde as chaves de William, ele começa a apertar um chaveiro localizador e exclama a frase "Liberte as chaves", em um estilo semelhante à Max dizendo "Liberte o kraken" e "Liberte a lata" em episódios anteriores. *Um arquivo de áudio não utilizado em "Chaos Theory" revela que o globo de neve com o veado que aparece sobre a lareira da sala da casa dos Price em 2008 (e que Chloe guarda no seu quarto em 2013 - nas duas realidades) pertencia à William. 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1zCd *William gosta de usar a palavra anglo-saxônica "yonder" (acolá, em português) e se refere à Joyce como sua "rainha". Em um arquivo de áudio não utilizado, ele se refere a si mesmo como escudeiro de Joyce. 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1zCe *William trabalha em três lugares para conseguir pagar as contas hospitalares de Chloe na realidade alternativa. Seu primeiro emprego é nas Propriedades Pan, enquanto os outros dois são desconhecidos. 100px|thumb *Na mesa da sala de estar na Casa da Chloe no Episódio 3, quando Max desce as escadas para tomar café da manhã, há uma caneca azul clara que diz "Pai n°1". A caneca parece velha e desbotada, e é possível que Chloe tenha comprado-a para William já que é altamente improvável que ela fosse comprar algo do tipo para David. (A caneca não é vista em nenhum outro momento do jogo) Galeria William&Chloe.png|William e Chloe abraçados WilliamChloe&Bongo.png|Chloe ao lado de William com seu gato Bongo nos braços William2.png|William ao ver Max no final de "Chaos Theory" William3.png|William analisando suas contas na realidade alternativa em "Dark Room" William&Max.png|William conversando com Max na realidade alternativa em "Dark Room" Referências de:William Price en:William Price es:William Price fr:William Price pl:William Price ru:Уильям Прайс Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Família Price Categoria:Falecidos Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange